


The Spider's Shattered Lair

by blingblingis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingis/pseuds/blingblingis
Summary: a hurt/comfort prompt from my tumblr





	The Spider's Shattered Lair

**Author's Note:**

> kind of an emergency request since I’m feeling real low tonight, but with mercy/widowmaker (separate) with a usually tough fem s/o who was the leader of a squad that were like family. But they return from a mission as the lone survivor, and start heading down a self destructive road. Short drabbles of the ladies seeing them hit rock bottom (like getting into a fight when someone blames them/or curled up in bed sobbing), lots of hurt comfort.
> 
> You can find my imagines blog [here!](https://moreheroimagines.tumblr.com/) Requests are almost always open!

The moment she walked in the door she knew something was off. Though it didn’t take a genius to see it. Every light in the house was off and she could hear the sound of glass breaking and grunts of effort from deeper within. She thought it was about time for something like this to happen.

Ever since you lost your team you hadn’t really changed outwardly. You still smiled and laughed, even if they looked and sounded forced. you still jokes and went about life business as usual. But Amelie knew better. When you thought she was asleep you would sneak into the bathroom and cry and cry until she was sure your body held no more tears. Then you would climb into bed beside her and fall asleep almost instantly. She sometimes wondered if that was the only way you could sleep. It wouldn’t surprise her.

So she knew it was only a matter of time before you broke. She paused when she heard another crash. Or until you broke something. With a deep breath she pushed open the door to the storage room, where the racket was coming from. She said nothing as she leaned against the wall beside the door, her arms crossed over her chest. She simply watched you as you destroyed expensive plates and vases, wedding gifts she thinks. Hard to tell. They never got used anyway.

When you paused it was because your chest was heaving. You were standing in front of a grand mirror, the edges gilded in gold floral patterns. You opened your eyes and saw her standing there in the mirror. Amelie lifted one perfectly arched eyebrow. That was enough indication that she was expecting you to speak. Instead you scowled and hurled the object in your hand at the mirror. It shattered into a million pieces, the sound almost deafening and yet strangle satisfying. “You know that’s seven years of back luck, right?” she drawled, seemingly uninterested.

You scoffed, picking up another object made of glass, testing its weight in your hand. “Doesn’t matter. My whole life has been nothing but bad luck. Why stop now?” Your grip on the glass tightened and you watched as the tendons in your wrist flexed with the effort.

“Done breaking things already?” she tsked, tilting her head to the side. 

Rage boiled hot in your blood and you clenched your jaw. “You shouldn’t be in here.” 

Amelie laughed as she shoved off the wall, but didn’t come any closer. “This is my house too, remember?”

Without thinking you threw the object in your hand at the wall beside her. You felt your stomach sink, hating yourself for what you had done. Amelie didn’t even look surprised, as if she wasn’t fazed, as if she had expected it. But you couldn’t stop the outpouring of emotions now that the dam had been broken. You stalked over to her and slammed your fist into the wall, right where you had thrown something at it. “Are you sure you wanna be in here with someone like me?” you mocked.

She arched her brow again, “Someone like you?”

You grit your teeth, feeling angry tears pool at the corners of your eyes. “Someone who breaks everything the touch. I’m a fucking disaster, Amelie. If you stay…” you bit your tongue so hard you were sure you tasted blood. “If you stay…” you whispered, swallowing back the lump in your throat, but the tears fell anyway, much to your chagrin. She waited patiently for you to find your words. “You’ll only end up dead, just like the rest of them.”

You heard her sigh and looked up to find her giving you an almost uncharacteristically soft look, “Many people before you have tried to break me.” she shrugged, then her face became hard. “It didn’t work. And it never will. So if breaking every piece of glass in this house will make you feel better then go for it.” She took a step toward you, her face inches from yours. “Scream. Cry. Curse whatever god you pray to or curse me if you want. But feel something.” She spoke emphatically, narrowing her eyes at you. “Because I know feeling nothing is an attractive option when what you feel sucks. But truly feeling nothing isn’t better or worse than anything. It’s just nothing. And that is more frustrating than anything. Take it from someone who knows.” She stepped towards you again, forcing you to step back into the room. “They say I can’t feel anything. So you have to feel for me. I don’t want to see you walking around with that stupid fake smile on your face anymore.” She reached up and let her fingertips trail lightly down your cheek. “There’s only room in this relationship for one unfeeling monster.” Her eyes were almost sad as she said this.

You breathing was coming faster now, the tears falling freely from your eyes, you didn’t even notice them anymore. With a determined look you spun around and swiped all of the objects off the desk there, picking up a wine glass and hurling it at the wall with a shout. Amelie stood behind you, returning to her place leaning against the wall. She watched over you, the smallest of smiles on her lips. And as you trashed the storage room you realized that this was the most you had let yourself feel in months.


End file.
